Card Controller
by nikkychin7
Summary: Sent by a mysterious man to the Naruto world, Rin Hikari must learn how to survive the trials with her "shadow man". Can she survive? Or will she fall in the face of dangers. (Very similar to Persona with a slight twist) self-insert. Warnings inside
1. The Wave: Why am I here?

Notes

I'm back with a new self-inserted story, featuring my OC Rin Hikari and her cards. It's limited to 50 characters from all over games and anime (the ones I know the most, anyway) but will increase if a certain action is done

This is actually just a try out but hopefully it's to somewhere. ONWARDS!

Warnings: the innocent and pure learning the sinned and dirty pleasure. Bad language

Chapter 1: The Wave, Why am I Here?

_Do you wish for something?_

I stared at the message I got from a complete stranger. I didn't know who texted me. I don't know what to answer for some reason.

Mom would always say don't reply to strangers, I would always listen and say things like "fuck you assholes for typing". But this one... For some reason, I can't... I can't simply ignore that message too.

What do I wish for? Do I wish for happiness? Money? I asked myself but I don't know. I've always asked that question to pretty much anyone including myself but I never could find the answer

It's actually getting annoying to get these messages, so I played along.

Lets review from the top, my story starts after when the strangest things happen...

* * *

"RIN!" Yelled a pale, long black haired girl. She wore a school uniform consisting a white shirt with a checkered color skirt and tie, white socks and shoes. Her eyes were dark blue that its almost black, her face is the prettiest out of three of us not to mention the most perfect body but don't tell her I said that or else

She's one of my best friend, Tsuki . A cosplayer, very mature and yet so innocent. She's very fun to talk too about anime and one of those fan girls who would fall in love with Sasuke Uchiha

She's pretty much obsessed with him because of her boyfriend cosplayed as him, and Kenshin Himura. The both of them are her favorite characters

"Ahahahahahaha! I can't! I can't stop laughing!" Laughed out a curly, tanned girl on the floor laughing her ass off. She wore the same uniform, but with an additional dark blue sweater and glasses. She had brown eyes and hair, the most under-develop. You know what I mean by that perverts!

The other best friend, Ranmaru. She's a very happy go lucky person, always make people laugh without ever realizing it herself. Most of the time, before she came to this school she was always bullied. Being called names and all, no physical harm done but it's slightly too late on the physiological part.

And what about me? My name is Rin Hikari and I have long black hair and black eyes. My skin was really pale and my body is above average, not that I'm bragging about it. I wore the same uniform, with my long knee-length hair flowed over my shoulders and a black zippered jacket

The three of us were all in class after school with Tsuki claiming something that something was bothering her and wanted me to explain it. Explain what you ask? Simple... How to perform sex

"Dude! You were the one who ask 'what's a blow job'! I just answered it!" I laughed/yelled out to her. She really was clueless and innocent about these things

Maybe it's because the way I described it, but I doubt it's that. Ranmaru was still laughing on how I answered the meaning of a blow job though.

I asked her how to suck a popsicle and then Ranmaru just burst out laughing her ass off. Tsuki didnt know what a popsicle was so I described it as the ice cream Jiraiya gave to Naruto. Then the most funniest thing happened, "Replace the popsicle with his penis" I say

She suddenly had her head on the table screaming and squeezing the life of my poor hand. Man she's strong! And I can't believe she's older than me and yet she didn't know these things! No wonder her biology was below average

Wait a sec, I'm the youngest of all three. Tsuki's sixteen-half, Ranmaru's sixteen and I'm just fifteen. Damn you God for making me younger than intentionally wanted!

"Tsuki! You ask for it! And Ranmaru, stop rolling on the floor!" I ordered as my curly friend was trying to stand up but failing miserably at it. I just had have enough of this discussion

Thank god Ranmaru somehow stood up despite her laughing and said, "Ok, lets go home. I'm beat from the math test, curse you math for existing!" She said to the heavens above. She's awesome because she was always being silly

"Yeah, that's for the best. I still can't believe she's this innocent, I mean... She's older than me! She should've learned this before!" I burst out, pointing to poor Tsuki quivering on the desk. Ranmaru could only nod and laugh

"Ok, best if we help her get up then" I nodded and helped Tsuki stood up. She was the tallest in the group followed by Ranmaru then me, so I was having a bit of trouble to lift her. Not to mention walking down the stairs and finding her driver. That was hell on earth!

That took at least twenty minutes before we could find her, and the people stop staring at us like we're total idiots (which we were because on how Ranmaru was acting, seriously Ranmaru... Accidentally dropping her on the ground in front of those people!)

After we founded her driver, we said our goodbyes and I walked home. That is until I received a message on my black iPhone 4 that said

_Do you want something?_

What the? Who texted me? I typed it:

_I don't want something if you want to know_

I locked my phone soon after and hope that the guy behind would stop sending messages. I put on my headsets and started playing "Resonance" by T.M. Revolution. It's one of my favorite anime song, it's so awesome I could listen to it all day long.

Insert OST - Velvet Room -

I walked down the quiet street until I saw a blue tent, it looked like those fortune telling tents that I've seen in fairs. I passed the entrance only to find myself frozen in place, _'W-what the!?'_ I closed my eyes as I was pulled inside and sat on a chair. I opened them to see a red clothed table.

A crystal ball was on the middle as a black cloaked figure in front of me, "Welcome, girl" the man was male, I can tell from his deep voice. I breathed calmly, too afraid to speak out, "You must be wondering why you are here" the man asked. I shakily nodded my head, if this man means business than he wouldn't have let me inside. The man removed the crystal ball and put it under the table

"You are in danger my girl" the man said as he raised his hand and wave it above the table show six cards. He snapped his fingers as the cards revealed themselves, before merging into one. He picked it up and showed me a tower that was destroyed by a lighting bolt, "My girl, great danger will bestow upon you. And it will bring you great suffering. You will never be able to turn back, unless I become your shadow"

Now this was getting déjà vu, it was so similar to Persona 4. I'm being warned like this, "Shadow?" I asked him, he nodded, "You are the light, Hikari. I will become your shadow to help you overcome your difficult trial" I gasped silently, he knew my name ever since I was dragged here.

He turned the card as he snapped his fingers once more, he showed it to me. Now there was a picture of a man and woman holding each other, "I can see you will have a complicated love life along side your trials, be careful on whom you choose" he chuckled. I blushed deeply before turning away, hiding my red face

He chuckled again, "Hikari" he sounded serious. I looked at him as I breathed harder than usual, something was going to happen... I'm sure of it, "The task you will face will be extremely difficult, you will need me more than you do yourself to survive"

"I'm sorry, but... I don't understand what you are talking about. This 'task' that I was supposed to do. What is it?" I asked. He raised his hand to silence me, "All will be answered in due time, my light. Don't worry, it will" with that I was pushed away from the table. I closed my eyes again to shield myself from an impact, only to open them again and I was at the entrance of the tent.

End of OST

"What was that?" I wondered out loud before I continue walking home, still thinking what was that, '_It's probably me day dreaming. That's all_' I convinced myself

As soon as I reached home, I changed my clothes to a simple black shirt and blue shorts and played my violin but that damned message keeps popping out! It's annoying

And that is how I got myself in this situation.

_If you are able to go to another world, lets say... An anime, then what is it?_

The mysterious person asked again. I decided to play along for now, and typed in

_The anime, Naruto_

Of course, Naruto. I always liked the anime, though I also love some others like Fairy Tail, Rurouni Kenshin and Bleach but Naruto would always be on top. I waited for seconds before the screen showed

_Is this your wish?_

The guy asked again. It was getting nowhere but I replied

_Yes_

Before I could go back playing my violin, the guy replied

_Very well, if that is what you wish then it shall be my pleasure_

Before I could understand what he was saying, the darkness engulfed me soon after

* * *

Resume OST

"Wake up girl" a voice said to me. It was dark but I can tell that I closed my eyes, I slowly opened them to see a strange room. The ceiling looked so much like the starry night, without the bright moon. It was dark, but there was light at the same time. Like the light only showed me and not the rest of the room

I was laid on a circular, dark blue covered bed. It had nothing but me on it, "This way, girl" I shivered as I heard the same manly voice, I don't know where it came from. My question was answered when a colorful tile appeared in front of the bed, then another appeared, and another and another. Going upwards like a hill, with nothing to do I stood and walked up.

As I walked the tiles carefully a few minutes later, I saw a door at the end. It was like those doors you could find in princess stories, it's dominant color was white while it had golden edges, "Open the door" the voice instructed me. I took a deep breath before I grabbed the nob and pushed it open, a bright white light appeared as I closed my eyes to shield my eyes. As soon as it appeared, it vanished. I opened my eyes to see-

"We meet again, Hikari" the man from before! What's he doing here? What am I doing here? What's going on? "Calm yourself, my light. Please sit, and take a cup of tea. Then we will talk" he gestured his hand towards the chair I sat before and a cup of tea appeared out of nowhere. I slowly nodded before I sat down, not drinking it at all

"As you know, you got those texts from a stranger. Worry not my girl it is not me" he said as he uncovered his good to reveal-... Sebastion Michealis!? His jet black hair was in a so similar way to Sebastian's it's creepy, and his bloody eyes... Is this for real? "I am not Sebastian if you are wondering. My name is Shinpi Tekina (mysterious) it is a pleasure to finally introduce myself" he smiled to me

I nodded dumbly at him, "Now onto business" he said turning serious again, "The stranger that tested you is a spell maniac, if he learned a new spell then he will certainly use a random person to try it on. Like a lab rat" he explained, "Apparently, he chose you as his new target. Dimensional traveling" my eyes were also most shoot from my head as I heard him correctly. Or did I heard him wrong? "No, Hikari-chan. You are not hearing me wrongly, as I said. Dimension traveling" he could read my mind... That is not good, it's not normal at all...

"B-but, why me?" I asked him. He shrugged, "That is a mystery for now. What matters the most is the future. I will give you a power that I created" he said. I blinked, "Power? What kind?" I asked. He smiled at me

"Tell me, do you like games and anime?" The black haired asked me. I nodded, "Lots. Naruto, Metal Gear, Bleach, Warriors Orochi and lots of others" I said to him. He nodded as he gave me a deck of cards, I stared at it for a moment before it suddenly disappeared as soon as I touched them

"Do you know Persona?" He asked me again. I nodded, "That's good, because it would be so much easier to understand this power" I blinked my eyes. I blinked them again to see if this was a joke, "Those cards you have... They can be used to summon all of the characters you know. But it also has limitations" he explained.

"Like Persona, this power works just like it. Call them through courage and the will to protect your friends. Use your bonds to increase the numbers of cards you have, the Fool Arcana, Aeon Arcana, Emperor Arcana and many more. For now you only have fifty cards maximum, because I know you will need them. Merging and separating them are also part of your abilities, like for example merging Naruto and Sasuke with Maka and Soul" he explained the similarities of this power to me. I nodded as I took everything in

"Unlike Persona, they are not emotionless and are able to speak their own free will. They will revolt if you do things immorally, such atrocities like stealing, alienating and the worse betrayal. Even the villains like Aizen and Armstrong will follow the right path. They also depend on you're bravery. The more scared you are, the weaker they get" he continued, "Ah, I see. So that means the braver I get the more power they have" Shinpi nodded as he gestured outside

"It is time for you to leave, you are almost at the other side. Be careful, my light" I stood up and nodded. I almost left the room before he gave me a golden bracelet with the kanji "Nazo" (mystery), "If you ever need my help, sleep with this bracelet on your wrist. It will lead you to this room, and I will be at your service" with that, I nodded and left the room.

End of OST

* * *

On a wooden plank, a silver haired Jōnin stood. His name was Kakashi Hatake, the Cooy Nin of Konoha. He was currently in a mission with his Genin team, a B-ranked assignment to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna until the bride is complete

They had troubles in protecting them, considering they were rookies. Fresh out of the academy. Sasuke Uchiha was his most talented, a black haired boy with an attitude. He was from the massacred clan, the Uchiha. Killed by his own brother, he seeks vengeance in his own path.

Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable Genin he had ever known. Clever for his knowledge of pranks, he could use that to win against most opponents. He was also his sensei's son

Sakura Haruno, a very intelligent kunoichi if it wasn't for Sasuke. She had a crush on him, you see. And was more than willing to do anything for him, even pushing everyone away

He sighed at his team, tomorrow would be the day that their enemies had healed and will attack their client. He just hoped that the tree-climbing would be enough to survive the threat. He looked above and saw a shooting star, '_Something about star is not right...'_ He thought as he narrowed his eye

Then suddenly, he noticed the brightest star was starting to dim. It flared before it dimmed again, that was never a good sign, '_Whats happening to that star?_' His eye widened as it began to fall off the night sky and was aiming at the forest nearby, '_Oh no!'_ Before he could react, the star exploded nearby. Creating a gush of wind and a blinding light. Kakashi had to close his eye using his hands to shield himself from the blast

His Genin team appeared right behind him, Naruto asked, "Kakashi-sensei! What was that!?" He asked. Kakashi wasn't so sure, but he was going to find without his team, "I don't know but stay here, I'm going to find out" he said, "And that's an order" he disappeared with a poof as he left his Genins

* * *

Kakashi appeared nearby the explosion, the trees there weren't burn miraculously. Or rather, the explosion avoided damaging the trees. The grass were different though, it was healthier and greener. He looked forward to see the further it went, the healthier it goes.

'_This must be leading towards the middle of the explosion'_ he thought as he followed. A few minutes of walking, he could see a light. He shielded his eye with his hand as he walked towards the blinding light. He finally reached his destination, he slowly open his eye to adjust to it. His eye widened at the scene

A black haired girl was in a middle of a sea of colorful, glowing cards. She was asleep and was wearing a plain, white kimono, hugging something. Surrounded by the bright moon and the card's light, she looked as if she was almost dead, '50 cards' he counted them all, 'It must be a trap' he thought as he went closer to the girl only to find himself stepping on one of the cards, '_Shit!_' He backed away as the card was now gone. Leaving sparks of white flares as it formed-

'_A blue cat?_' Kakashi thought as he looked at the tiny blue cat with wings, "That's Happy, bucko!" The cat now named Happy yelled, "And you ain't getting near the mistress or you'll be sorry!" He pointed to the girl. Kakashi never thought of something like this would happen, but he stepped back slightly to find himself stepping on another card, '_W-when did that get here!?'_ He jumped towards a tree branch only to find a huge sword aiming towards his head, '_Not good!'_

He jumped further, as his feet landed between two cards, '_Step on those cards and you're dead. If you're lucky you can get that blue cat'_ he thought as he looked at Happy who was munching on a fish he got somewhere, '_Yeah... Really lucky' _

Then from the tree Kakashi jumped, a tall and lean man appeared. His slight build belies his immense strength and Kakashi could tell that he has superhuman toughness

His wild shock of spiky brown hair and intense brown eyes are clear indications of his demeanor. He was wearing a white happi jacket with black trim and the kanji character "Aku" - meaning evil or bad - emblazoned conspicuously on the back in black as well as white dōgi trousers. He wore his jacket open, but leaving his arms out of the sleeves so that it simply drapes over his shoulders.

He didn't wore a shirt beneath it, instead leaving his chest bare while white sarashi bandage tape is wrapped around his abdomen; this same white sarashi is wrapped around his ankles and feet.

Additionally, he wore a long headband and matching sarashi around his left forearm, both of which are often depicted as red.

Kakashi can tell, this man was no ninja but a samurai, "Who are you?" The man asked as he pointed his gigantic sword to him, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I was just passing through before I saw a star fell down and it lead me here" he said casually

The man swung his sword again as Kakashi was able to avoid it, but then he realized something, '_Shit!'_ The Jōnin cursed as he almost crushed one of the cards with his hand, _'I need to get him away from here and then I'll be able to defeat him'_ he thought as he ran away, only to stop on a tree and looked at the man

_'He's not moving at all... He's protecting that girl from any threat be could find'_ he thought until he saw a blur of orange landing beside him, "Oi, Kakashi-sensei! We're here to back you up!" Naruto said only to find himself being hit by Sakura from behind

"Shut up, dobe. Kakashi, what's the situation?" The sensei sighed as he knew this would happen, he knew that his students weren't built to follow orders. He learned that the hard way

"I don't know myself, Sasuke. But I do know that that girl could be a threat to all of us if not treated properly, she had bodyguards with her too. Look at those cards" he pointed all the glowing cards

"What about them, sensei?" Asked Sakura. Kakashi said, "If you crush or smash it then others will appear. It works like a summoning" he explained

"So what? We can just crush them all in one blow!" Said Naruto only to receive a hit to the head by Sakura and Kakashi, "You idiot, some of those cards are weak. I can sense them but most of them are at least Anbu to Kage level, I would be stupid if I could just smash them all at once" he said

"Maybe I can negotiate with him" he continued. It's better than fighting him off anyway, besides everyone needs their sleep tomorrow, "Yeah, I agree" Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded to his team before jumping in front of the man who had his sword ready for him

"Easy! I come here in peace" he held out a peace sign with both of his hands, until Naruto slipped from the tree and he landed on another card along the way, "Ah, Naru-chan. Why must you always do this to me?" he sighed as he jumped away to reveal-

'_She even had this on her sleeve..._' Kakashi could feel the shock radiating from his team as another samurai appeared before them. He had long reddish-brown hair tailed in a pony tail, he wore a violet and white hakama. His sword was on his waist, ready to fight off his enemies

"Who are you?" Asked the red head as he pulled out his sword, pointing at them, "Kakashi Hatake of Konoha, I blame my student Naruto for all of this" the Jōnin sensei said, "Hey, why must I be the one blamed!?" He demanded, "You stepped on a card" they all stared bluntly. They all turned serious again before facing their opponent, using their own stance.

The red haired samurai asked, "You are... Konoha nin?" He asked Kakashi, "That's right, samurai" he said as he held his kunai tight, "Konoha nin... I know that my mistress will not like me if I attacked you, I'm sure" he said until the man who attacked Kakashi said, "Wait, did you said Konoha nin, Kenshin?" The katana wielding samurai looked at him as if he grew a second head

"You are always so brash about things, Sanosuke... Look at their hitai-ate" he pointed to their foreheads. The man now named Sanosuke looked at them before realizing his mistake, "Ah! Gomenasai, I though you were an enemy" he chuckled until his head was hit by him

"Ittai!" , "Ignore the blabbering idiot" Kenshin said as he saw the amused faces from Team 7, "What?" He asked, "Um... Are you an enemy... Or friend?" Asked Kakashi as he tilted his head to the left, "We are nothing, only if my mistress wanted us to be allies or enemies with you it is up to her. We simply follow orders"

Kakashi nodded before looking at his Genin team, "Team, be nice to this old man now" Kenshin twitched as he heard that, Kakashi looked at him again, "Kenshin-san, if you don't mind. I would like to talk to your mistress if she's awake, why don't we all go back to the house?"

Kenshin walked towards the sleeping girl and kneeled down as he placed his hand over her forehead, "You're going to interrogate her" he said bluntly. Kakashi twitched before nodding, "No can do, she's only fifteen years old. She's too young to be interrogated, yet. But I know you have a lot of questions you want to ask like how am I and Sano here"

"That is one of the reasons yes" Sasuke said, before Kakashi shushed at him. Sanosuke chuckled, "Fine, you can. But if you ever made her feel _uncomfortable_-" Kenshin and Sanosuke pointed their swords at them, "You'll **regret** ever making **us** enemies"

Naruto and Sakura gulped as Saauke and Kakashi nodded, but in the inside were scared shitless, "Good, now that that's finished. Sano, call in the others" Sanosuke nodded before all the cards glowed more brightly before the moved on their own. They floated towards the girl as the both of them joined the fun.

The cards began to merge slowly as it formed one, it landed on the arms of the girl. Kakashi lets our a heavy sigh of relief as his Genins followed him, "Man, that was instense! Who was that guy anyway-ttebayo?" Asked Naruto cluelessly, "That my kawaii Genin, I do not know of" Kakashi explained as he walked towards the girl and lifted her up bridal style

"Alright then, lets get some rest before anything funny appeared again" he said. His Genins couldn't agree more

* * *

As they reached the house, they laid the girl on the futon as they separate her and the thing she was holding. The card and some sort of stringed item, "What is this thing?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the wooden thing. It had holes at the side of the bar that held the strings together, and had pegs at the edge with a scroll-like structure on top

Sasuke took it before some damage was done to it, "Listen, as much as I want to know what this thing is its better if we don't give it to the usuratonkachi or it'll break" he said as he placed it next to the sleeping girl, "I agree with Sasuke-kun, she must be upset if this thing is broken" Sakura said

Kakashi was still examining the card she still held, he tried to pick up once but it stung. Like it had some mind of its own, it won't let anyone touch it other than herself, "You're thinking about that card" Sasuke said as he held the item in his hand to avoid Naruto's outburst to touch it

"Yeah, strange card... Able to summon, that samurai Sanosuke and Kenshin... By the way, what is this thing?" Kakashi asked as he gestured his hand to the thing he was holding

Sasuke looked at it as he picked the thickest of the strings, it made a low sound, "It's an instrument" mused Kakashi, "But what is this for then?" Sakura picked up a stick that had lots of hair at the bottom. Sasuke was thinking the same thing until he grabbed it and began to stroke the stick with the string. It made a very squeaky sound

"I think it's already broken" Naruto said eyeing the instrument. Sasuke huffed before he saw a chin pad on the instrument, '_Hm? A pad, so does that mean I play it here?'_ He moved the delicate thing up to his left shoulder and locked it between. Making sure its steady

"Are you sure that's how you play it, Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura. He didnt answer right away as he stroke the string again with the stick, it made a clearer sound, "Yes, this is how you play this thing" he said as he laid it down next to the girl

They sat there in silence as they watched the girl slept, it didnt took long before it reached midnight, "Right, everyone go to sleep. We need to energy tomorrow and I doubt she's waking up anytime soon" they all nodded and went to their respective rooms. Sasuke was the last to leave, he took a closer looks at her, '_She's not from around, I can tell_' he thought. He stole a last glance before walking out the room

* * *

_I'm lost..._

_I can see the darkness, but I can't see the light..._

_I can hear screams, but I can't hear songs..._

_I can smell blood but I can't smell roses..._

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them away again, my eyes were burning from the light. I slowly opened them again and let my black eyes adjust the light, that is until I heard a scream. I jolted up, scared of what was going to happen until I realized that this was not my room.

'_Where am I?_' I thought to myself until I heard another scream, '_Why? Why am I here?'_ I felt myself gripping my hands as the scream was heard again. But what can I do? I'm nothing than a high school girl, "You are no high schooler anymore, Rin" I felt my body shaken as I heard the voice. I know that... That voice, it's-, "M-Madara... Uch...U-Uchiha ..."

I looked back, to see that smug face of his. What in the world is happening? "You must be confused now are you?" He asked. Of course I'm confused, why wouldn't I be? I can't stand arrogant people like him, it makes me sick, "Don't worry, child. I'm not here to hurt you, quite the opposite actually" he tried and soothed me, it didn't work though.

"W-why... Are you here?" I asked him, my voice was whimpering. Madara tilted his head to his right, "I am not supposed to be asking that, Rin-chan but rather... What are you doing in this world?" I blinked... And blinked again. And again before I finally understand what he was saying

"Wait, does that mean that dream and those texts and that power are real?" I asked. He nodded and said, "That is correct. Master Shinpi already explained you this power. I am one of those characters"

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it, I'm inside Naruto? And Madara is my minion?, "No, I'm not your minion. I'm simply your bodyguard" he explained in an irritated voice

Oh Kami above... I can't feel my head, "I don't understand, why me? I'm still confused why the guy used me" I asked him. He shrugged, "Beats me, now do you want to save Zabuza and Haku or do you want them to die?" He asked me. I looked at him with surprised eyes

"If you're here then might as well stop the war from happening, ne?" He suggested. I swear I could feel my stomach twisting itself as Madara turned back into a card. I held out my hand. The card was floating above my hand, I took a look at the details of it. The back had nothing special as it only had the symbol for Naruto, on the front it had a picture of Madara on it with all his stats, jutsus and bio

He was right though. If I'm here, I might as well change the future. I wanted to change the card into Minato's, the Yondaime Hokage as I imagined his card on my hand. The card vanished as another appeared, this one had a picture of a blond man with a Jōnin outfit and a white cape. I smiled, '_I will change the future, I swear it in behalf of my cards'_

* * *

"Raikiri!" Kakashi charged off towards Zabuza, a Kiri missing nin as he was bounded by ninja dogs. Known as the Demon, he was a tough opponent. But this was the end, until the Sharingan wielder saw a blur as he thrust his hand towards his heart. He couldn't stop it, he suddenly disappeared, '_What the-!'_

"Forgive me, but this is the will of my mistress" Kakashi looked in shock as he saw his former sensei saving his enemies with Hiraishin. He couldn't believe his eyes, "Se-sensei... W-why are you alive?" Zabuza looked at his savior as his eyes widened in shock as well, "Yondaime Hokage..." Zabuza stepped away from him, followed by his little apprentice Haku who was under disguise as a hunter nin

"Don't tell me... You are also one of her puppets" he said venomously as he raised his kunai knife, "That is true, Kakashi. But I saved them for the good of the land, Gato is going to betray them anyway" he said casually as he heard footsteps coming their way, "Well speak of the devil, here he comes now" he said as he saw a fat short man along side an army of thugs behind him

"Kakashi, looks like our fight is over" Zabuza said. Kakashi nodded as he took his kunai, "Can all of you defeat them?" Asked Minato worriedly, "I was asked to leave immediately after I saved them but was also asked if you needed the help I would stay longer" Kakashi was surprised

Then the girl was siding with Konoha then? Talk about good timing. Never thought of it before but Kakashi was somewhat glad to have her at their side, "Yes, I think we can. Leave now before Naruto can find you" Minato flinched at the mention of his son, but nodded anyway and disappeared in a yellow flash, "You ready Zabuza?" He asked his former enemy, the demon smirked behind his bandages, "I was born ready, Kakashi"

With that, Zabuza, Kakashi and Haku presumed their fightings stances. Naruto suddenly appeared and looked at the situation in confusion, "Naruto! Use your clones, Zabuza and Haku aren't our enemies anymore" Kakashi said as he made fifty copies of him.

Naruto smiled before making seven copies of himself, the. They heard footsteps behind them to see the whole villagers holding pitch forks, torches and some other household weapons they had, "Take, Gato's head"

* * *

"I see your mission is a success, Yondaime" I said to him as he appeared behind me, "Hai, but do you still want to hide this power? Team 7 already knows" he said. I chuckled, "Of course, its already bad enough that Naruto stepped on Kenshin's card and made him appeared out of nowhere. It's already bad enough to make your appearances as well, Minato. But I will need them soon to show my trust with Konoha" I've really messed up big time here, but at least... At least Zabuza and Haku lived, I know Naruto and Kakashi would be furious if Kabuto uses them as his play toys once again

"Tell me, Minato. You guys are clones and yet you act as if you didn't die at all, do you have the knowledge as well?" I asked him. Minato flinched, it was very noticeable even for me a no ninja, "Even if you are a clone, you still care for your son... Do you?" It was more of a statement than a question actually. What kind of father is he if he abandons his child in need

"I do, I'm happy that the Naruto we have is able to accept me but..." He paused, "I dont know about the younger one, he might hate me or even-" , "Minato" I cut him off, "I understand your pain. To seal a Bijū inside your own son, even though at first he's a total jerk face" Minato chuckled at that remark, "But they will get along wit each other, and you will too. Remember what he said when you first meet him, or when Kushina meet him. Alright?" Minato smiled at me before nodded

"I thank you, mistress" he said, "Oh, no. None of that formal stuff, I was never good at it anyway. Please, call me Hikari or Rin. No need for formalities" it was true that I was never good at being formal, it also make you feel old when someone calls you mistress

"Y-yes, alright then. Thank you, Hikari. Rin reminded me too much of the past, do you mind?"He asked. That is true, the name Rin was too much for him to bear. She died at Kakashi's hands, committing suicide by using her teammate as a way out. I can't blame her, she was forced to become Isobu's Jinchūriki.

I nodded my head as Minato began to turn into a card again as I heard the door opened to reveal Team 7 and Zabuza and Haku. I could hear crying and screams of happiness down stairs, Kakashi looked at me before saying, "Oh, you're finally awake" I nodded my head dumbly and continued to stay quiet

"Can you tell me your name?" Asked Kakashi as Sakura and Haku bought bandages to the room. Everyone was looking at me strangely, I can understand why, "It's Rin Hikari" I said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear me. Kakashi twitched from his sitting, it's either from his injuries being tended to or from my name

"So this the girl who came from the star, you talked about?" Asked Zabuza as he gestured his hand to me. Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, don't know her motives but I'm sure it's something big if one of her minions save you" Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at me as if I was an alien, I can't blame them though. I came from a star that fell down to earth so yes, maybe that was slightly alien-ish even for me. It's getting on my nerves though

"W-what are you, s-staring at?" I asked them, they snapped out of their trance as they heard my voice. Naruto's face is slightly pink while he scratched the back of his head, Sasuke stayed quiet and looked away but I can see heat was rising up, "I-it's nothing really, it's just that... Y'know, came from the sky" Naruto said

"Tell me, do you come from another world up there?" He asked again. How right you are is a mystery Naruto, I never thought he would be the first one to answer, "Yes... I guess you can say that" I said, looking at- my violin? How did this came here? "Whoa! Kakashi-sensei, did you hear that!? She came from another world!" Naruto yelled

Kakashi just nodded as Sakura finalized her treatment and moved onto Sasuke, "So, Hikari. Tell me, what do you want to achieve by coming to this world ?" He asked me. Everyone was staring at me as I felt myself shrinking from their gaze, "I was forced to" I said

"I came here by accident, sent by someone unknown to me. He used a spell on me, like I'm some lab rat waiting for her death" I said to them. The mood tensed, I can feel sympathy from many people. But somehow, Sasuke was radiating anger.

"Um... I can heal all of your injuries if you want to" I told them. Haku looked at me before asking, "You are a medical nin?" I shook my head, "You are going to use your cards to summon someone who can heal us" Sasuke said. Zabuza and Haku looked at him like he grew a second head. I nodded to them

"Well, at least we'll be fit enough to move around a bit" Sakura said as she continued bandaging Sasuke. I swear she enjoys this even though I can see Sasuke gritting his teeth. I held out my hand and imagined an oranges haired girl in a grey school uniform, a card formed above my hand

Everyone looked at the card curiously, until I crushed it and the girl appeared beside me, "Orihime, do your thing" I said to her. She nodded as she held the blue star hair clip on her hair, "Ayame, Shun'ō. Sōten Kisshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru (twin sacred return shield, I reject)" two flares of light appeared from her clip as one of them flew towards the edge of the room while the other away from it.

A soft, yellow light forming an oval appeared below them, "What the- ah, it's healing our wounds!" Haku exclaimed as he saw the wounds he had was healed in no time.

The rest were all looking at their wounds as their eyes widens in shock, it was already healed completely.

"Such an amazing ability... To be able to summon people who has these talents" Zabuza said. I nodded as Orihime disappeared and turned back to a card, "WHOA! THAT WAS AMAZING HIKARI-CHAN! TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" Yelled Naruto as he begged me to do it. I don't think I can, since these cards are inside of me

"Naruto, I think those cards she has are like a Kekkei Genkai. I don't think she can teach you that" Sakura said. I nodded at her answer. It was true though, I'm still at a beginners level with these cards. I let out a soft yawn, Kakashi saw this and said, "Well, I think we rested enough. We should leave her for a while, I'm sure you're still sleepy so why don't you rest. It's already pretty late anyway" I looked at the window to see it has fallen night time, I nodded as I scratched my right eye and yawn.

I saw everyone walked away from the room, including Sakura. Sasuke was the last to leave, his face was slightly pink though, "W-well, good night" he closed the door behind him. I stared at the brown door before I felt someone grab my shoulder, I looked back to see Madara, "How can you summon yourself while I was still busy doing something else?" I asked him. The Uchiha ancestor tilted his head to the right, "He didn't tell you? We can summon and disappear ourselves"

Damn him for not telling the smallest details... Damn you Tekina-san, "Come now, sleep. Or do you have something in mind?" He asked as I grabbed my violin. I nodded, "Can you get me to the rooftops? I want to play my violin for a moment" he nodded and grabbed me by the waist before going out through the window

I squealed before he sets me down on the roof, I glared at him, "Why must you take the most dangerous routes?" I asked him. His smile brighten, "Because its fun" I smacked my forehead before holding the violin up my chin.

Since everyone was cheerful I need to think of a song that would boost everyone's morals, but the song I know was sad if it was played alone. I need to have a duet with someone... "Madara? Can you play the guitar for me? I need a duet to do this" he raised his eyebrow at me. He sighed before saying, "Tell someone else to do it for you, if they heard you playing out here and founded me strumming that instrument then they'll go crazy"

Good point... Who do I have that wouldn't be suspicious? "Just play the damn song already!" He snapped at me. I glared at him before actually playing the song. It's called "Trust Myself" by Yuki Ono. A beautiful piece that would boost moral and spirit, it's actually a vocal but I changed it to instrumental

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke couldn't sleep because of the noise Naruto was making in his sleep. He was wondering why the hell Haku could sleep through the night, maybe because of Zabuza he was used to it. He then heard a song somewhere close, it was to put it simply beautiful, '_This is a beautiful song, where does it came from?_' He wondered as he jumped from the window and landed on the roof. He saw a black haired girl wearing a plain white kimono playing the instrument he founded

'_It's... Hikari'_ he thought as he stepped closer. Listening to her playing, closely. The song was really... Emotional to say. It gave out a feeling. A feeling that says "I know I can do it, all I have to do is to trust myself. But I can't do it alone, my friends and family are supporting me all the way". The way she stroke the stick on the strings, she seemed to be enjoying herself. She swung from one place to another as she played beautifully

He was hypnotized by her instrument, until she stopped playing. He decided to give her an encore as he clapped his hands, causing her to jerk and looked behind, "Oh, hi there um..." She seemed to fidget as she paused. He then realized he never introduced himself to her, "Sorry, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't really introduce myself before" he said. The girl nodded, "Rin Hikari, it's very nice to meet you too Sasuke-san"

"Tell me, what was that song you played?" He asked her. She smiled at him before answering, "It's called 'Trust Myself'. The meaning itself is self-explanatory, this town needs encouragement so I thought why not play a song to boost their morale?" The last Uchiha looked around the village. It was true on what she said, this town needs encouragement. The song she played would be enough to boost them

"Yeah, you're right" he said, glancing at the stars. Hikari chuckled before asking him, "Um, Sasuke-san. Do you mind if you help me get down from here?" Sasuke looked at her as if she was serious, "I'm sorry but the one who got me here said he wanted to sleep and the others are well..." Sasuke sighed before holding out his hand

"C'mon, lets go" Hikari nodded as she adjusted her instrument so that it wouldn't fall off and grabbed his hand with her free one. Until he suddenly used his free hand to swoop her bridal style, "S-Sasuke-san!" She squealed, "This is way easier" he said as he went inside the window of her room and laid her down on the futon

Hikari blushed before thanking him, "T-thanks, g-good ni-night" he nodded before leaving through the window again. As he went in his own room, he founded Naruto was taking all the space as Haku almost slept like a corpse, '_Geeze...'_ He sighed

He couldn't get rid of her from his mind though, he didn't know why, _'I'll admit she's cute but this crush will only melt away soon enough'_ he reasoned with himself as he began to take what's his from the sleeping blond, '_Man, he's the shortest of all of us but he's also the heaviest!'_

Notes:

About the friend asking on how sex works... Yeah that friend is based of from my friend and my OC is explaining it to her and I had to explain it to her as all so yeah... That happened to me on a Thursday, September 5th 2013 :P

So this is chappie 1, see ya later!


	2. Earning Trust

Notes:

Warning: pretty boring chapter but important because Hikari is beginning to earn their trust slowly but surely

Yes I'm using Madara as a comic relief to odd situations and sometimes normal situations. He's pretty funny when he's OOC

I forgot disclaimer, no I don't own Naruto except for Hikari

And yes I own the lyrics to the song but I don't own the tune or the original version of it.

And to those who wants to hear the songs I've mentioned these are the URL

Trust Myself:

watch?feature=plpp&v=VwgiKJIJokg

Endless Sorrow: mentioned in this chapter

watch?v=4Z_2uBNSPtI

I also forgot that my friend requested this story. It's for you Mel-chan so hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: Earning Trust

I was awake, and was sitting on the dining table as the shinobis ate their breakfast. I slowly reached out my plate and ate my fish and rice, I really should take a shower after breakfast but I didn't have any clothes. I'll asked Tsunami-san if she has any that are my size.

"Say, Hikari" asked Kakashi, I looked up to him, "Do you wish to become a civilian in Konoha? Zabuza and Haku had agreed to come and move there, what about you?" Come live at Konoha... It sounded nice but, I think they only want me because of this power from Tekina-san. But if I turn down the offer then where will I live?

"That would be nice, Kakashi-san. Since I don't have anywhere else to go, you know. Being a dimensional traveler even though its unintentionally " I said. Kakashi nodded as he said, "Alright then, it's decided that all of us are going to Konoha" Kakashi announced as Sakura and Naruto cheered, "Only after you help me finish the bridge" interfered Tazuna as they held their heads down, "Right, after we finished the mission first then we'll go back" Kakashi said cheerfully

I took a deep breath before asking quietly, "Does someone has some spare clothes?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, I shrunk to an ant's size, "That's right, you didn't come here with anything than that instrument" Sakura pointed. I nodded, "Why can't you order those card-people to give you?" Asked Naruto. Well that was a good point but I don't think they'll agree with me, since their job was to protect me and not to act as my very personal minions

"I don't think they want too, N-" something hit me on the head, it was a small peddle. But it was hard, it hurts really bad. I held my head in pain as everyone was trying to figure out where the attack was from, "Maybe I should step outside for a minute" I said and left the house. I saw Madara was playing with a peddle as he skipped it on top of the water.

"Why did you have to hit so hard?" I whined to him. Seriously, this guy is way too strong for my liking. He turned to look at me with a smug grin, "It maybe our job to protect you but he didn't say pranking you would be consider a threat and besides. No harm done, not without slight pain" I could only pray to god to torture the real Madara in the nine paths of hell

"Alright, alright. Tell me then, what do you want to say" I asked him, "You almost spilled out the brat's name, they didn't introduce themselves yet" he said.

Damn he got a point, if I was here alone then would be screwed big time, "As I said its our job to protect you, and ironically..." He paused before he searched for something in his pockets. I saw a scroll, "Here" he unsealed its content and gave me, new clothes! It's a plain black kimono, with red flowery and leafy patterns. I could see some branches as well, it was gold in color.

"He thought this might happen, he already sealed several clothes inside for you to wear. Now go ad take a bath for god's sake! You smell" I twitched before he turned into a card again. I nodded as I fold the kimono and walked back inside to see no one was there, '_Probably on the bridge helping Tazuna out'_ I thought as I went upstairs to borrow the bathroom.

I striped quickly before I turned on the shower, it was cold at first but slowly it was heating up. I stepped inside and let the water rinsed off my stress away, I hit my head in the shower wall, '_Why must it be me?'_ I sighed. I was just a nobody at school, no friends (except for Tsuki and Ranmaru) I'm not that popular with the class.

The guy must be insane if he sent me here. I decided to stop thinking about this problem for a while and focus more on the future outcomes. I stopped the tab from running as I took a clean towel from the hanger, I dried myself up first before I realized something very important

Knock, knock!

The door sounded, I covered myself with the towel before I opened the door to reveal-, "I sorta forgot you need these" Madara handed me some undergarments as he looked away from me. At least he had some dignity to look his eyes away from a naked woman, I took them from his hand and said my thanks before going back in

A white bra, cream singlet, black stockings and a white underwear, '_He came in prepared, I though I was going naked under a kimono_' I thought as I put them on. It fitted perfectly, '_Tekina-san really is mysterious... Able to tell the size of a girl just by looking at her'_ I put on the kimono and tied the red thick sash at the back, making a messy bow.

I didn't know what to do as I cleaned the bathroom a bit before going out the house with Madara. It was very boring to say the least, he was keeping me company though. Who would've thought that I have the great Madara Uchiha as a bodyguard? I chuckled at the thought as he gave me a strange look

"Ne, Madara?" I asked, "Can I call you 'Spotty'?" Madara tripped on a twig as he heard me said that. I stared at him for a long time... "Bwahahahahahahaha! I can't believe! I can't believe that the great Madara Uchiha was beaten by a twig! Ahahahahahahaha!" I can't stopped laughing at him! I fell on my knees and rolled around like Ranmaru, clutching my aching stomach along the way.

Of course you would do the same if you were me. Imagine Madara, stoic and fearless, prideful and brave, one of the strongest ninjas in his time... Tripped on a small, no scratch that, _tiny_ twig! Madara got up and dusted his armor before glaring at me, I was still on the ground laughing, "Shut it brat!" He ordered. I stopped immediately, "Sorry, it's just rare to see someone as emotionless as you tripped on a twig!" I reasoned

He sighed before helping me up, saying, "And no, you will not call me '_Spotty_'. It's a ridiculous name" he said. I stared at him again before saying, "But Madara means spots, so yes. I can call you 'Spotty' because its the meaning of your name!" I reasoned with him again. Madara was about to retort and open his mouth but no words came out. He closed them again before opening it again and closing it again and again

He sighed defeatedly before saying, "Fine" but I think I can read his mind. He's saying, '_This will ruin my reputation as the strongest ninja! Damn you, girl for being smart!'_ I can imagine him saying that behind my back. I chuckled again as he sighed at my cheerfulness

"You're always so cheery with me, why not use that with the real ones?" He asked. I shrugged, "I'm still new to them, I've always been quiet when meeting new people, if I get to know them like you then I would be happy all the time and not very... Very _Hinata-ish_" I said to him as I looked up the sky.

It was cloudless and the sun was warming the earth. It was a wonderful day to stroll out of the house and take a walk, but there was a slight problem there, "Spotty" I said. He looked at me, "Where are we?" I took a look around to see trees everywhere. I didn't remember there were so much trees here, "Hm... We're lost" he bluntly stated.

I blinked, and blinked again. Then scratch my eyes before looking at Madara who was ordering his clones to scout the area, '_Thank you Kage Bunshin for being the savior of us all'_ I sighed as I sat down below a tree and waited for his clones to disperse, "Hey, Spotty? You didn't lie about you can summon and disappear on your self right?" I asked him.

I know that Spotty here is quite the liar and he's really good at it, he gave me a look before asking, "The truth or the lie?" I sweat dropped at him, "Fine, I was ordered by him. That's why I keep popping out every now or then"

I looked at him again and gave him a look, "He knows your needs, you know how fortune tellers do their stuff. Tekina-sama, ironically asked me to do his or should I say _your_ biddings" I blinked, and blinked again. I grew sleepy every time. I forced my eyes to open every single second until Spotty gave his hand to me, "Lets go, I already know the coordinations of our position" I nodded to him as we walked back to the house

* * *

"Phew! Talk about hard work!" Naruto sighed as he are his lunch with the rest of the ninjas. Since Gato was dead the village could build the bridge easily by now but they were short on men as well, Zabuza and Kakashi helped them by making clones of themselves and helped out. The Genins helped the minor jobs, with Naruto almost screwing around all the time, "Hey, where's that star girl?" Asked Zabuza as he didn't saw her anywhere.

It was Tsunami who answered him, "She went our for a walk with a mysterious man, I'm worried about her as well" Kakashi perked up, "A mysterious man? What does he looked like?" Haku asked her. Tsunami thought about it as she described him, "Ha had really long spiky hair. He wore a red and and black armor, black gloves, and I think he's around his early thirties. He almost looked like Sasuke-kun here"

As if on queue, the door was knocking. Sakura opened it to reveal Hikari waiting outside, "Hey, where you've been?" Naruto asked. She shrugged, "I got lost in a forest, Spotty lead me there for no reason until I asked him where were we going" she causally said

"Spotty?" Haku asked. She nodded, "The man I was with um... I'm sorry but I don't think we properly introduced ourselves" she said. Naruto lets out an "ah" as Kakashi said, "That's right, we didn't introduce ourselves to each other. Our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Who's going first?" He asked

Naruto raised his hand, "Hi, I'm Naruro Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really, really like the ramen at Ichiraku's. I hate it when we have to wait three minutes for the ramen to cook!" , '_This brat is talking about ramen like its the only food in the world'_ sweat dropped Zabuza, "My dream is to become Hokage! And make everyone in the village acknowledged me!" He finished

Hikari smiled at him as Sakura snapped out of her trance of "Sakura's Wonderland" before introducing herself, '_Its best if I don't say anything right now... They might lose their trust in me'_ she thought as she continued to listen

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are..." Glanced at Sasuke, "My dream for the future... Kya!" She squealed. Zabuza and Haku sweat dropped at her antics, "My dislike is Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!" Naruto held his head in shame, "My hobbies..." She began to drift to dreamland again as Hikari sighed, '_She needs to change more...'_

Sasuke took a deep breath before introducing himself, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like a few things that I know but I dislike almost everything. I don't have a particular hobby, my ambition is to revive my clan... And kill a certain someone" Zabuza looked at the boy with interest, '_An avenger_' he thought. Haku was thinking the same thing

It was time that Kakashi introduce himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like reading mostly and lots of other stuff. I disliked a few things, and I have lots of hobbies. I don't know what my dream is" he said cheerfully as everyone in the room sweat dropped, '_He only told her his name...'_ They sighed

"Right, I guess it's my turn. Zabuza Momochi, silent killing is my specialty" they looked at him with another sweat drop. The last was Haku, "My name is Haku Yuki, my likes are my friends and comrades. I dislike people who used others like Gato. My dream is the same as Zabuza-sama, even if he didn't told you"

Hikari nodded at all of their introductions, it was her turn, "My name is Rin Hikari, my likes are playing music and my violin" she said. Kakashi interrupted, "So that instrument is called a 'violin'?" He asked. She nodded her head, "My dislikes are arrogant people that thinks they are better than anyone and studying" Sasuke and Zabuza twitched, "My hobbies are singing and playing the violin. I want to become a famous musician once I grow up" she finished. Kakashi gave all of them an eye smile, "Right, now that we introduced ourselves... Back to the bridge!"

Hikari POV

Everyone's head dropped as they heard him say that. Kakashi was certainly... Unique to say the least. He always made me laugh, but I think it's best if I save them from their misery. At night where I won't be seen, it's already bad that they've seen Kenshin, Sano, Orihime and Minato. If they saw Madara then I couldn't even imagine what kind of shock they're going through, "But sensei! We're still tired!" Whined Naruto.

"Yes, yes I know. Genins need to rest more than us. Haku, Zabuza and I will continue building the bridge. You three should get along with Hikari-chan. Meeting new people's always interesting!" With that Kakashi disappeared with a poof, followed by Zabuza and Haku. Leaving me with his Genin team and Tsunami-san. But I was wondering where did little Inari go?

I thought I saw him surrounded by other kids when I was talking a walk with Spotty. They didn't bullied him, thankfully but rather becoming friends with him. I'm glad that he finally founded friends at his age, "So uh..." Naruto started, "What do you want to do?" He asked me. Why should he ask me when I don't know a thing about this town, "I don't know myself. I was thinking on a walk before I got lost with Spotty" I said to them

Sakura tilted her head to her left, "Who is 'Spotty' anyway? Tsunami-san said that he looked like Sasuke but older" now I'm in a slight trouble. Tsunami-san really should stay out of my business but I can't blame her. She was worried for me, and maybe thought that Spotty was a pedophile like a certain snake I know... -cough-_Orochimaru_-cough-

I took a deep breath before answering, and I'm not leaking out anymore info, "He's my card" how bluntly I said that really made me wonder myself. Naruto looked at me, "Hey, how much cards do you have?" He asked. I remembered that it was supposed to be fifty cards but I also know that it will increase if I make something similar to a "Social-Link" in Persona, "Around fifty or so cards" I answered

Sakura's eyes widen, "Whoa that's a lot of cards!" She exclaimed, I nodded and said, "It will increase if I have bonds with people, you see. A person equals to one card" now that I thought about it, does every single person has a different arcana? Some might be the same but still... If I made a bond with, lets say, a person who has the Fool Arcana does that mean I'll get a card based on that?

I know that Kenshin's in the Justice Arcana, Sano in Chariot surprisingly, Orihime in Star, Happy is in the Sun and Madara... I'm surprised he had the Moon Arcana. Minato is in Hermit. I should ask about that sometime to Tekina-san

"You'll have more cards if you have bonds with people? Do they also get stronger?" Sasuke asked me. I shook my head, "No, their strengths depend on me alone. The more scared I am to face an opponent, the weaker they get. I have to be brave all the time, and also with how determined you are to protect your friends. The more you want to protect them then they will be stronger"

Naruto clasped his hands together as if he understood what I said, "Oh! I get it, it works just like the way Haku did to protect Zabuza" I nodded at his answer. We didn't really do much but get to know each other Hm? I wanted to play the violin or maybe do some singing. Or just write a song. Though I wonder... How long had I been here? A couple of days it seemed. I wonder if my family and friends are looking for me, I doubt they'll find me unless I found a way to get out of here

"Say, do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?" I asked, Sasuke looked at me, "What for?" he asked. I was going to say to scribble around until an idea popped into my head. It might also change the way they act or feel. I then answered my thoughts, "To write a song" Naruto perked up, "You can write a song?" Sakura asked. I nodded my head, I could only stay and sit on the chair as Sakura got up and went to get some paper and pencils

I sat in silence with them, I fidgeted in my seat as Sakura came back a few minutes later, "Here you go" she said as she gave me the things. Sakura was smiling, there must be something she's planning. I know because I know her, and yet at the same time I don't. I'm making this confusing aren't I? "Hey, can you write a song about someone?" She asked me. I thought about it for a while. I do know several songs that were dedicated for the said person, I nodded my head

"Can I make a request and write something about Sasuke-kun?" I swear on god that I liked Sakura in Shippuden more than this one. But what the heck, I'll give it a try. Sasuke is an avenger and what he wanted the most is killing his older brother, Itachi. He wanted nothing more than that and sore an oath to have his vengeance upon his clan's blood. I started to scribble some words.

"No! Not another teme fan girl!" Whined Naruto only to be shush by Sakura. I can't tell what he's thinking though, must be pissed off because he thought I was like Sakura. Wrong, very, very wrong. As I finished the song, I looked it up and started humming a tune that would suit the song.

I founded it on a first try, "Can you sing it to us? I want to hear what you thought about teme here, on why girls like him better" Naruro said. I don't know about that, I liked singing as much as the violin. But I don't know, the song I wrote was really depressing, "A-alright..." I started the song

_Ah, so the moon has been waned _

_I closed my eyes_

_As the darkness engulfs me and I seeped into my lonesome heart _

_But my past haunts my dreams, and locked me away_

_In a world of the sorrow and of the vengeful hearts_

_I can see my hand reaching out_

_For the one who has killed my love_

_My hatred's been born_

_As I see myself _

_My soul screamed_

_My sorrow_

_The sadness I felt as I lost my light_

_Was stolen from me, the pain I felt_

_As it pierced my soul, and left my heart ache _

_And I swore my oath on my clan's blood _

_That I will hunt you, that I will hunt you_

_That I will hunt you, my aching heart_

_The pulse has arise, my pulse has arise_

_My pulse has arise, as I fell in love_

_I've wanted to see you now_

_Until my task, will be complete _

_My vengeance will grow in my heart_

_Your crimson blood covered my blade_

_As tears of pain will be spilled_

_And I'll end your miserable life_

_I'll miss you_

_Deep sorrow_

_The only thing that would ever made me _

_Calm myself down is life's finale _

_As nothing would do, to satisfy me_

_My thirst for his blood and swear I'll have_

_Your blood on my blade, your blood on my blade_

_Your blood on my blade and I'll make sure_

_That you won't escape, that you won't escape_

_That you won't escape, you'll never escape_

_Until your pathetic life ends_

_As it falls in the abyss_

_My thirst cant be quenched _

_Not until your death_

_By my hands_

_Now I lived in_

_The darkest of dreams_

_Those eyes are so suited for you_

_The eyes of despair and betrayal_

_Your life will be mine to claim_

_I miss you_

I finished the song, only to see them staring at me with such weird looks, "Whats wrong?" I asked them. Naruto was the first the snap out of the trance before saying, "It's so... That song is very sad. Why did you make a song like that? I know it's Sasuke but still-" , "Naruto-san, I only write what my heart tells about that person. I can see he is an avenger so I wrote a song based on that" I said to him

Sakura snapped out of her trance as she asked me a question, "Is that really what you saw in him?" I looked over to Sasuke's place to see he was already gone. I nodded my head to her, "That's what I was thinking about him, yes. The only thing that's missing is the instrumental background" I said before I stood up and walked away, "I'm going for a walk" with that, I opened the door and went away

Sasuke POV

He sat there on top of the roof of the house, his mind was still thinking on the song that Hikari wrote for him. She was right though, the song sounded so similar to his situation. The one singing the song was him and the "you" there is revered to his older brother, what about the other? His most precious person. Nothing could quench his thirst for his blood, and he wanted his head on a silver platter.

'_She wrote it for me... I thought she was just going to sing on how cool or whatever I am and yet... ' _he looked up the sky and grabbed his head and massaged it a little, '_She's the total opposite of that. She knows what I'm truly feeling right now and yet she barely knew me... '_ he stopped his hand as he moved it to where his heart was. He grasped it hard, '_What is_ _this feeling?' _The last Uchiha looked up the sky and asked, '_Mom... I wish you were here...'_

* * *

Back in reality

Insert Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones OST - Twisted Shadows A -

A short haired white-blond teenage boy was chuckling crazily in his room, he wore nothing but a red robe over his body. His eyes were that of a fox, yellow and slitted. Sacred white linings made out of salt covered the entire room, candles were lit around the floor as they illuminates the dark room. The boy couldn't wait before he told his brother what he had done as he stormed out of his room and ran along the large and long hall way filled with knight's armors and gigantic acrylic pictures of their family.

Finally he heard a sound of a song, a piano playing inside the main room, '_Brother must be in here!'_ The boy thought as he entered the room. It was that of a western castle, the humungous fire place on the boys left, large and comfortable chairs on his right, expensive paintings on the walls, large sized chandeliers and the paintings of a Christian angle on the ceiling

A black grand piano stood in the middle of all of it, a young adult was playing it beautifully. Long white hair that reached down his back, and a black coat with white gloves. A handsome face that would made the girls swoon over him, crimson-snake like eyes that made him look like a vampire, his mysterious and calm personality gave him more popularity even among elder women, "Brother!" Said the young blond. The man stopped playing before asking his younger brother, "What is it, Edward?" His voice was eerie and calm

"I sent a girl to another dimension! Isn't that awesome, brother? I'm getting the hang of magic!" Edward said in a cheerful voice. His brother sighed at him before asking him, "And who did you sent and where?" As he took a sip of his tea on the piano. Edward replied, "That Rin Hikari girl to the Naruto dimension!" The pianist chocked on his tea as he coughed hard, spilling and breaking the cup of tea in the red carpet

He panted slightly before demanding, "Who did you sent!? You imbecile!" He threw a book at him from the piano as his brother cower in fear as he held his hands to his head, "Ah! Brother! Have mercy!" Edward yelled for he knew, once his older brother was like this... He could destroy a city without lifting a finger to do so

"Why her!?" He yelled again. He flinched at his tone, and whimpered, "Y-you liked her so much... I want I know... Why" the short haired boy sobbed out. The elder brother's hand were trembling from anger as he formed fire on his hands, they spread until his shoulders, "In that..." He started, "That incident with my magic... Everyone blamed me..." His fire began to die out as he told his story

"Our parents died because of that... Everyone ignored me... Erasing my existence from the earth..." He began to embrace himself as the fire was completely extinguish, and trembled again, "... Until I've met her... That's why, Edward..." He growled before asking a question, "Edward, what kind of spell was that?" The younger sorcerer yipped before pulling our a small book from his robe and hand it to him

The pianist took the book forcefully before reading it before narrowing his eyes, "Fool... This spell can only be done in full moon! How am I going to get her back now that time is almost up!? I have to wait for a month before that could happen!" He threw the book away to his brother's head before glancing at the grandfather clock beside his Edward, it's eleven P.M. The spell would take at least two hours to prepare, there was not enough time to get her back

Edward whimpered more, "I-I don't know, B-Brother... " The crimson eyes man sighed before he took the small book again and went out of the room and walked around until he founded the door to the library. He opened it to reveal hundreds to thousand of books staked in tower like book shelfs, the large window was in front of him. Far away across the soccer field sized way, '_I need to recreate this spell from scratch, I must save her. I can't afford to lose her like the way my parents did... Watashi no saiai_ (my beloved)'

End of OST

Mh... In a forest, don't know where to go, all alone... I'm lost! I just walked out of the house and made sure I didn't do anything at all, or at least didn't go too far hopefully. But look at me now... Alone in a forest, surrounded by animal as that would hunt me as their prey.

I walked around a little more, I heard a rustling. I stopped and held out a hand in front, ready to summon anyone that could save my life. I shivered as the rustling grew louder, I closed my eyes as it appeared in front of me. Nothing attacked me though... I slowly open my eyes to see, "Ahaha... A little squirrel" I chuckled slightly as I looked at the tiny squirrel. It was so adorable, I wish I could have a squirrel as a pet

Before I knew it, a cloth was on my mouth. It's had a certain toxin that could make everyone black out. I had no strength, my vision is blurring. I'm seeing double... I could still see some dark figures taking me somewhere, but I didn't see the other that was watching from the shadows and disappear in the dread of night...

Note:

My OCs :

Shinpi-Tekina (not his true name, but will be revealed later)

Looked exactly like Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler.

The one who became Hikari's shadow, I got that from Kuroko's Basketball

Secret helper of Hikari

Unknown past

Why he helps her remains a mystery, like Igor with the protagonist

Edward (last name will be revealed later)

The crazy guy who sent poor Hikari to another dimension

Looked like the younger version of Alucard from Castlevania but with normal hair-style and not super long

Half British, half Japanese

If provoked, could be like his brother

Elder (full name revealed later)

Looked exactly like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy but instead of green eyes, he has red

Instead of crazy, he's more much calm and intellectual.

He's in love with Hikari after a certain "incident" from his past where she may comforted him after the accident

Accident will be revealed later

To be continued...


End file.
